1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front seat airbag system.
2. Description of Related Art
In an airbag system for a passenger seat, an apparatus in which a pair of extension portions extend to the rear of a vehicle from a portion of a height corresponding to the head or the shoulder of the occupant in a pair of bulging portions has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-56371 (JP 2012-56371 A), for example).
With the above-described structure, an occupant of a passenger seat who at the time of an oblique collision of the vehicle, is about to be moved to the collision side obliquely forward can be constrained. In this case, the airbag is moved to the collision side together with the occupant in the passenger seat while constraining the occupant in the passenger seat. By the way, at the time of such an oblique collision, an occupant in a driver's seat is also moved to the collision side obliquely forward. Thus, there is a room to be improved about constraining of the occupant in the driver's seat.